solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Dieb Gaudner
Overview A grumpy old Granthelian man who is known for being exceptionally snappy to anyone except young maidens and small children. Unlike many of his friends who have catapulted into higher and higher ranks of prestige, Dieb has stayed at the bottom of the latter, sometimes even jumping off the ladder headlong because he could. Appearance A thin and scruffy looking man, standing at an average height. While he is not exactly a hulk of a man, he makes up for a lack of brute strength with a fast tongue, fast fingers, and fast feet. As of late, he has adopted a long beard, giving him a more rugged appearance than before. Recently, he lost his right hand in an unfortunate cannon related accident. His right arm now ends in a stump about halfway up his forearm. Background Raised in the heart of Granthel, Dieb grew up in far less than fortunate circumstances, falling into a life of crime alongside his brother shortly after the death of both their parents. It was during this stint of crime that he met his soon to be life long friend Patricia Impiraco, taking the young woman under his wing and teaching her everything he knew. Not all good things are meant to last however, and the Gaudner brothers were soon found out which left them both locked up in the infamous City of Cells. For seven long years they endured in the hellish prison before they freed themselves, unfortunately becoming separated during the riot that the two of them had incited to cover their escape. Known Associates Friends * Redloon *Harlow Rosewood-Hakim *Ozan Bakhiir *Saren G'haile *Saaba Suhaari *Yvet'Ninel *Melody V. Riverek *Brianna Driscoll *Ellie Beauvillain (Deceased) *Sebina K. Aezentri (Deceased) Family *Erik Gaudner (Missing) *Robert Gaudner (Deceased) *Felicia Gaudner (Deceased) *Kyle (Adopted Son, Deceased) *Patricia Impiraco (Adoptive Sister) Acquaintances *Gwyneviere Rhoswen *Serana Bakhiir *James Ipswith *Crest Viracei *Altani Sarnai Enemies *Bohemond Hauteville *Oliver "Knobhead" Bobbin *Tybalt (Deceased) *The Wither Personality Text Likes * A chilly mug of ale * Fine craftsmanship * Making other people's things his things Dislikes * Fire * Crowds * Mages * Nobility Quirks * In the wake of his imprisonment in the CIty of Cells and his ventures into the realm of Aeddom, Dieb has adopted a rather severe case of igniphobia (aka fear of fire). * Mild insomniac due to nightmares * Has a soft spot for children and will often drop everything to help a young'n in need * During his time as a career criminal and ranger of the Imperium, Dieb honed his acrobatic skill to near perfection. He is a deft climber and an even faster runner, incredibly convenient for a cat burglar. Other Theme Music Solitary Man Face Claim Bearded // Shaved Item Claims Pigsticker *A single edged sword of Granthelian make, wieldable in one or two hands. Taken off a guard in the City of Cells during Dieb's escape that led him to Novania. Ranger's Dagger *A long double edged blade of superior forged steel, issued by the Ranger Corps of the Old Imperium. Its remarkable strength and hardness enables it to be used as a tool for digging and bushcrafting as well as a weapon. Ranger's Short Bow *Issued alongside his dagger, this bow is far smaller than the standard Ranger Longbow, fitting for Dieb's shorter stature in comparison to his comrades. Shining Kartal Blade *A blade formally used by a Rune'daathian slaver, now strapped to the hip of Dieb Gaudner. Inlaid with gold, it is his choice weapon against the supernatural. OOC Notes *Played by Apache900 Category:Characters